Summary The BADERC P&F program has been effective in recruiting and maintaining new talent in diabetes and endocrinology research. The subsequent funding history of P&F recipients from our first two funding cycles 2000-2009 has been outstanding despite the adverse funding climate, with over half of new investigators achieving PI status on NIH or foundation grants, and the overwhelming majority remaining in academic diabetes-related research. This success is a reflection of the ability of the outstanding investigators who constitute the BADERC research base, to recruit and train outstanding, ambitious, creative and productive young investigators. The contribution of the BADERC P&F program to the career progress of these exciting young scientists and their entry in diabetes research, is highly gratifying and hopefully will be contributory to the advance of knowledge and therapeutics for all forms of diabetes.